Random Encounters
Upon entering a new star system, a journal entry written by the astronaut is shown. Sometimes these will have no bearing on the game and just give the player insight into the thoughts (or madness) of the astronaut. Sometimes they will be random incidents that will cause changes to the resources of the ship. Sometimes they will be interactive encounters that require the player to make choices that can impact the status of the ship and its resources. Journal Entries *Refilling oxygen tanks from a garden world fills the ship with the smell of the planet - bends the astronauts way of thinking *Emptiness. Death. Life and intelligence are accidental. *What the astronaut eats - one cubic meter of rations. *Millions of dead bodies floating around the ship - learned not to trust himself *Daily physical exercises - keep a sound mind *Check all alien devices, talk to an imaginary self, tells he forgot something - he tells himself things he never knew *Why not settle on the first garden planet he lands on? - The planets are deeply alien and drive you to madness. *Concerns about regenerative powers of the Space Folder - Nobody grows old, Overpopulation, extinction, madness. Or become eternal, colonise galaxy with arrogant and immortal humans. Is it a good idea to return? *Entered system during a full solar flare - Not afraid, there's not a more beautiful place to die. *Losing his hair because of cosmic rays, shaved it off - it will grow back when used to rays, optimistic. *So far, everything is fine. Yipee. *Just lived a nice moment, deep space and luminous lines guided the ship. Then the light was gone, what could it be? *Wait for the space folder lying on the ground, one with the ship. Someday the ship will pilot me. *When space folds, the field of view concentrates in a circle of light to a single point - Wonder if some of the points in a starfield aren't travellers that fold space *Had conversation with imaginary self about a summer evening on a beach with a guitar - Did not understand what a guitar was, had to be explained by imaginary self. *Nitrogen line leaked again, Sitting on frozen ice cube, water in air turned into snow. Built little snow alien. *Wonder if threat to own race, if aliens are tailing him looking for resources guided to Earth. Must understand what is at stake here. *Space folder disrupts fabric of reality, made die out of metal and threw it. Showed 6 before and after he threw it, when in space folding time everything seems logical. *Lost all hair thanks to gamma rays - I feel like I'm just a big egg. *Micro-meteorite cracked the window of the observation bay, repaired it with tape, metal, saliva. Happy to be alive. *He doesn't dream of space, scarcely get enough sleep. Dreams of wet foliage, grilled meat and being around humans. *Too many a time have escaped death. Old friend now. *I will go back to Earth and I will be hailed as a hero. *Got younger by touching the alloy of the Space Folder. Random Incidents *Gray moon-like asteroid (Gathered 5 Oxygen) *Leak in the liquid nitrogen line (Lose 15 Hull) *Space Folder malfunctioned, went far away, used again and came back (Lose 10 Fuel) *White elongated cloud (Gathered 15 Fuel) *Path crossed a very dense asteroid field (Lose 20 Hull) *Reactor shaking, something stuck in it, fuel filled ship (Lose 20 Fuel) *Cosmic rays hit strong magnetic field creating a huge aurora, but the disturbance had erased entries in database (Forget 1 Technology) *Small spot shining far away, comet coming fast straight at him. Size of a planet, used full power to escape. (Lose 20 Fuel) *Cut off a bit of his finger, tried to cauterize the wound with a soldering iron, dropped iron onto device (Broke 1 Ship Module) *Appears in a giant 3-D spider web, flying between ropes next to frozen giant spiders, escaped with dents (Lose 15 Hull) *Malfunction in oxygen line, saw everything red ten black (Lose 20 Oxygen) *Noticed a weakness in the hull with a bizarre reflection of the hull, fixed it (Lose 5 Oxygen) *Came across a huge energy ball, seemed alive, grabbed ship and teleported him outside of ship and examined. (Lose 20 Oxygen) *Power surge occurred during the last jump, Space Folder is out of order (Broke Space Folder Ship Module) *Opened a big gash into a large white space whale, internal fluids repaired the hull (Gain 20 Hull) *Comet crashed on ship, was soft and filled with water and ice (Gathered 15 oxygen) *Found a forgotten construction site deep inside the core of an iron moon, tried to enter but defended itself (Lose 20 Hull) *Hit by cosmic rays, melted some of my devices. (Damage 1 Technology) Interactive Encounters In some of the interactive encounters, other new options may be unlocked with extra modules and upgrades that is built. *The worst situation that could happen... actually happened! I miscalculated my course and the Space Folder brought me to the very surface of the star. The landscape is quite stunning, with liquid fire storming around, but it's about to be a real hell here! It's only 5000 degrees, which is very high already, and my hull twists under the thermal constraint. I may die baked here within minutes. Problem is, just between the surface and space lies the atmosphere of the star, where the temperature reaches 1 million degrees! What should I do? **Fly away, quickly! - (Lose 10 Fuel, Lose 30 Hull) **Activate the Space Folder - Sends you far away but alive (Lose 10 Fuel, Lose 3-15 Hull) ** Use the Thermal resonance Generator - (Gain 10 Helium (He), Lose 2 Hull) *Three hits crack the window of my observation bay. Three unknown, dark ships, preying on me like feral beasts, hurl tiny steel balls at me! I have to escape! From here, I can hide between the rings of a gas planet, on a moon dotted with geysers, or I can fly straight to the star. **Hide in the Rings - ships don't detect you, nap and wait for them to leave **Go to the Moon - (Lose 10-20 Hull, Gain 10 Fuel) ** Go to the Star - (Thermal Resonance Generator) *The trip went well. Well, at least until I arrived in this star system and became blinded by a flash of cosmic rays. Just before going blind, I noticed that my ship was flying straight into an asteroid belt! What should I do? **Activate the Gravitational Well Generator - Ship avoids the belt **Jump to another system right now! - Activate Space folder, a few hours later, vision restores (Moves ship to new star system) ** Fly at random and pray - Works for 5-6 minutes then hit hard, ship badly damaged (Lose 20 Hull) *I come across a huge metal city floating in space, with openings on every side. Each opening is so wide that huge ships could go through easily. In the middle of this city of silence and death there is a large white halo. Inside I can see a space station, looking just like the one I found in the beginning of my adventure. **Look for resources - (Learn 1 Technology) **Fly into the Halo - Warped back to starting star system. Start again! ** Leave the City - ** Use the interferometer - (warped to another location) *Huge portal, floating ring in space with blue forcefield. Words JUDGES/ARCHITECTS TECHNOLOGY GIVE on it **Fly away - **Fly through - Static touches body, Unknown code written to databases (Forget 2 Technologies, Learn 2 Technologies) *I can't believe it! I hear, in space, for the first time, an actual articulated word, coming from the radio! I triangulate the source and come upon a small space station, hidden in an asteroid field. The words don't make sense, they say something like STAR PEOPLE DEATH. Is it safe to explore? **Explore the station - Find a radio device to transmit data regardless of distance (Learn 1 Technology, learn 1 Word ) **Flee - *In the upper atmosphere of the star, there's something floating. A beacon? A space station that lost it's orbit? What's puzzling is that it looks like some kind of net... I could catch it by flying fast over the star, but it wouldn't be without risk. The fire of a star is a deadly one. **Try to get the thing - Obtain object, fire burns hull (Learn 1 Technology, lose 15 Hull) **Give up - ** Use the thermal shield - (Learn 1 Technology) *Gigantic stone bird sculpture floating in space, head has been torn apart **Leave - **Explore - Visions overwhelm his mind, stars age into black holes, will he someday understand any of this? (Learn 2 Words ) ** Use the gravitational lens - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) *I have to think fast. There's this huge eruption of the star on the verge of drowning the entire system in fire! I can protect my ship either in the shadow of a small artificial moon, or at the heart of a dense asteroid field. What should I do? **Hide behind the moon - Moon protected by shield, study the technology (Learn 2 Technologies) **Hide in the asteroid belt - *There's a pyramid here on a drifting asteroid. I land on it and begin the exploration. Fascinating! This is some kind of library... Millions of tiny pyramids, carved with glyphs, which sometimes vibrate and even draw images into the air. If I had a million years time, I could learn an awful a lot in here. **Leave - Nothing! **Study - Link lifeline from ship to suit, tries to decrypt the words but needs more computing power and time. Gives up on research (Lose 10 oxygen (O), Learn 1 Word ) *Fascinating... In the low orbit of the star orbits a space station, but it seems to be safe from the solar eruptions that engulf the whole structure; the metal walls stay solid, for an unknown reason. I'm quite tempted to explore the station, but the risk of getting close to the star is very high. **Fly to the station - Fly to station, take damage but make it to station just in time. Explore, find advanced shields, make repairs (Lose 2-6 Hull, Learn 2 shielding Technologies) **Ignore - *Find a big asteroid, perfectly round, turns out to be cage with windows and a giant creature with tentacles of pure energy **Flee - Leave creature to its fate and scream alone in darkness. **Free the creature - Damages ship then goes free to destroy worlds **Wait and see - The creature probes his mind and asks to be freed but it will destroy you, promises knowledge but losing mind, so flees (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word) *A huge cosmic shark beast swims in this star-system: it looks like a sleek shark that ionises the hydrogen molecules around it before expulsing them through its "gills". This seems to be hot it manages to move. Smaller space sharks swim by its side. I say smaller but they are still bigger than my ship! **Go away - **Follow its course - (Gain 100 Fuel) **Jettison some fuel - (Lose 10 Fuel) *I found the drifting body of a dead ship, forgotten for centuries. I boarded it and explored it with a small flashlight... everything is impressive here. Sometimes, floating dead bodies of alien creatures crumble to dust under the beam of my torch... I'm terrified. Suddenly, I hear something crackling and bursting into flashes just ahead! **Flee - **Explore - Terrified but find the source - an old computer that is still working (Learn 1 Technology) ** Use the Geo Scan - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω), Learn 1 Technology) *The stars seem to move in this new star-system. But no! It's my ship that's drifting! How come!? Scanning around, I understand that the main star of this system is abnormally dense; it creates massive gravitational waves. **Flee - (Lose 20 Fuel) **Wait and see - (Lose 40 Hull) ** Use the Gravitational Well Generator - (Nothing) *A big asteroid. A little moon, actually. Shiny. It's a diamond. Diamond! Great, but I haven't use for diamonds right now. On this moon is factory, a closed-down mining plant. Around the building are two up-and-running monitoring satellites that point at anything that moves with a laser beam to destroy it. **Slam the satellites - (Lose 7-15 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) **Fly away - (Nothing) *There floats a huge tetrahedron, hovering in space. It's black, two faces shine and show distant star-systems - as if I was before windows opening on far away places. A face is dotted with 5 groups of 5 dots, and the other on with 30 groups of 5 dots. **Go through face with 5 groups of 5 dots - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Go through face with 30 groups of 5 dots - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Leave - (Nothing) ** Use Interferometer - (Gain 100 Fuel, Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) *I am pulled in by a compelling force... My ship gets trapped in a giant pentagonal structure. Inside, everything is white. As my ship lays idle on a hard ground, I put on my space suit and go out in the white atmosphere of the structure. I walk a little bit, and suddenly two pillars emerge from the Ground. The one on the left bears the sign LIFE '''and the other on the right the sign '''DEATH. What should I do?. **Touch the left column - Teleported back to ship, no trace of structure. Database has new technology (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 2 Words) **Touch the right column - Forget all Learned Technology ** Use Stasis Tau - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω)) *A derelict ship orbits around the star of this system. It looks like a big minimalistic bird, with it's wings spread wide open. It's quite close to the star and boarding it could damage my ship. On the hull of the bird-ship I can read the hastily written words JUDGES/ARCHITECTS GOD'' ''DEATH STAR. **Board the ship - Explores ship, finds remnants of powerful but broken engine. Discovers another broken module on own ship. (Lose 3-7 Hull, Learn 1 Technology , Learn 1 Word) **Leave - Nothing ** Activate the Geoscan - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω), Learn 1 Technology) * A big rock shines under the rays of the star. A couple of small colored pieces of rock look quite promising. However, on the surface of the rock are some sort of spider patrol robots. ** Land and take the rocks - (Lose 10-15 Hull, Gain 3 platinum (Pt), 3 thorium (Th), 3 tungsten (W)) ** Fly away - (Nothing) * On the surface of this cinder moon, I notice a sort of amphitheater, or maybe an arena, dug into the rocks. The atmosphere is gloomy. ** Explore - View a fresco on the surface (Lose 2 Fuel, Learn 2 Words) ** Fly away - * My heart jumps in my chest when I see on my screens the words, ME WANT ME STAR IRON appear out of the blue. Then a choice appears: either GOOD or EVIL. What the..? ** Choose the first option - (Forget 2 Technologies, Learn 1 Word) ** Choose the second - (Learn 1 Word) ** Use the Ansible - (Nothing) * Here's a small moon orbiting around a small planet. The surface is perfectly flat, probably artificial. I land my ship near the only construction of the place,a crystal dome. The atmosphere is 20% oxygen, and the temperature 20 degrees celsius, I walk without a spacesuit. This is unreal. The dome is filled with totally alien engines. In the middle of it, a receptacle seems to be waiting for me to put something in it. Under it, the words: GIVE LIFE. ** Leave - ** Put my hand in it - (Gain 1 platinum (Pt), Learn 1 Word) ** Put in some iron (Fe) - (Lose 1 Iron (Fe), Learn 1 Word) * A bubble as big as an asteroid is floating in space. It's dotted with shiny, blinking spots. Around it, the void is complete. It's intriguing... ** Ignore - ** Touch - (Lose 30 Hull) ** Wait and see - (Lose 15 Hull) * An icosahedral ship appears out of nothing before my ship. What the… it prints in blue letters, in space, the following words: :: IRON <=> THORIUM :: HYDROGEN <=> PLATINUM :: OXYGEN <=> COBALT : Well, what am I supposed to do now? ** Throw a tonne of iron (Fe) - (Lose 1 iron (Fe), Gain 1 Thorium (Th)) ** Throw a tonne of hydrogen (H) - (Lose 1 hydrogen (H), Gain 1 Platinum (Pt)) ** Throw a tonne of oxygen (O) - (Lose 1 oxygen (O), Gain 1 cobalt (Co)) ** Stick out my tongue * I am in front of a large shrine made of black stone. It's a giant, empty cube, open on one of its faces. For a moment, the vision of a giant bird-man comes to my mind. I don't understand. I land my ship in the cube and get out with my space suit on. The place is empty… there's something though. A pillar my size, with a kind of plate on top of it. I feel like I can push the plate like a button… But should I? ** Leave - (Nothing) ** Push the button - lightning strikes everywhere (Gain 100 Hull, Forget 1 Technology) * A space station. I see, though, A faint blue light around a couple of circuits. I get closer. I can activate a circuit named TECHNOLOGY, another named unknown, and another named STAR IRON. ** Choose the first circuit - (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word) ** Choose the second circuit - (Learn 1 Word, Gain 100 oxygen(O)) ** Choose the third circuit - Learn about the Enemies(?) *Space unfolds, and I am no longer in space. I am in a some kind of giant structure where the empty would have been replaced with the full - huge, dark structures and long tunnels. That kind of construction could explain the mystery of the dark matter on which our scientists were trying to solve. I wander aimlessly in here, when suddenly I find a curious beacon. It blinks with a yellow and blue light. Before me open three large tunnels full of colored crystals. **Take the yellow tunnel - (Lose 20 Fuel) **Take the green tunnel - (Nothing) **Take the white tunnel - (Lose 20 Fuel) *I fly around a strange structure of rocks and metal. It is holed with many ship-sized entrances. I wonder what to do, but my choices become limited when a compelling Force starts pulling me inside! My ship, unresponsive, follows a mysterious blue light. I find myself at the heart of the structure. There are four exits there, one marked with a 0, the other I, another II and the last one III. Which one should i choose? **Go through exit 0 - Exit the structure (nothing happens) **Go through exit I - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Go through exit II - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) **Go through exit III - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) *The limits of this star system are made of giant gas that block the outside view. They seem to… move?! That's unusual. **Leave - **Explore - (Lose 2-10 Hull, Gain 40 Fuel) *It's a space creature. Huge. Unknown. It looks like an octopus-plant, and it throws itself on large asteroids. It applies pressure on them and fracturates them into pieces which fly in all directions at speeds I won't be able to match with my ship. There it goes now, jumping on another rock. Should I try to catch some of the flying rocks? ** Catch the rocks - (Lose ~2 Hull, Gain 3 Hafnium (HF)) ** Fly away - * A very small planet orbits around the star. From here, I can see small lakes, a tiny sea and beautiful forests... That's too tempting! I land and I switch on my pumps to collect the oxygen (Gain 100 Oxygen). I walk in the grass... This could be a nice planet to settle down. Not far from my ship, I see a big abandoned metal temple. ** Explore - (Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word, Gain 100 Oxygen) ** Ignore - ** Activate the Geo Scan - (Learn 1 Technology, Gain 1 Omega (Ω)) * A huge construction is adrift on the outer rim of this star system: a long tube, large egough to pass a small moon, with a small control station floating in its center. I go inside and understand that it is some kind of artificial "planet" which went out of its orbit. Inside the tube, lakes, forests, and even gigantic animals are frozen for eternity. It's wonderful. And frightening. ** Leave - ** Land - (Gain 100 Oxygen) ** Explore the control station - (Lose 10 Fuel, Lose 1-15 Hull) ** Use the gravitational lens - (Gain 100 Oxygen, Learn 3 words) * I just found a strange abandoned ship, long and thin. The main cockpit opens on a crystal shard bay facing the star, and the reflections of the light condensate in a single powerful ray. The words TECHNOLOGY JUDGES/ARCHITECTS '''are written here. In the middle of the ship is a mysterious lens, a marvel of technology. I am quite tempted to take it, but I hesitate to alter the fragile balance of reflections. ** Take the lens - (Lose 5 Hull, Learn 1 Technology, Learn 1 Word) ** Give up - ** Use the thermal shield - (Learn 1 Technology) * A field of asteroids, and quite a thick one... If I fly in, I'm not sure I can get out of it unscathed. Anyway, all these rocks must have been dragged here by something ** Leave - ** Explore - (Lose 2-15 Hull, Gain 20 Oxygen, Gain 20 Fuel) ** Activate the supraconductor protection - (Gain 30 Oxygen, gain 30 Fuel) * Gaz clouds, rainbow colored, close on my ship. They form the following lines: :: '''ME LOVE :: YOU LOVE :: YOU WANT : Then the words: TECHNOLOGY and HYDROGEN. : Mmm, what should I do? * Point to the word on the left - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Point to the word on the right - (Gain 20 Hydrogen) ** Wave in peace - * Halfway from my destination, the Space Folder stops. Why? Well, there lies a hidden star system, home to a huge and terrifying black hole. Its power has induced malfunctions in the Space Folder and I can't turn it on again! Around me, asteroids, wrecks and entire planets drift at an amazing speed towards the huge Black God! Nearby, I can spot a big hollow spaceship. ** Flee - ** Dive into the Black Hole - ** Explore the ship - (Gain 30 Fuel) ** Unfold the gravity sails - warp out to a random black hole * A massive artifact fills all the visible space around and eclipses the starfield: geometrical, smooth - the work of an alien race of unmeasurable powers and obscure intentions - spotted with countless large openings that seem to be silently waiting for me. ** Ignore - ** Analyze with the Interferometer - (Learn 1 Technology) on * There is more than brightness to this star. There's some kind of huge luminous wave coming in my direction. My screens start to flicker. What's happening? ** Get close to the wave - (Lose 70 Hull) ** Go hide under an asteroid - (Lose 15 Hull) ** Analyze with the Telescope - (Nothing) *A strange electromagnetic disturbance phenomenon is moving before me, as if it were alive. In space, it is of a white-blue color. It moves closer, and touches my ship... Suddenly, the temperature drops very low, and ice appears on the walls. Danger! ** Fly away. Full speed! - (Lose 20 Fuel) ** Put on a space suit - (Damage 1 Technology) * I thought there was nothing here, or even worse, a black hole. The reality is different, impossible and incredible: something trapped the whole star system inside a giant sphere made of black matter. There's nothing but a cubic construction drifting alone around the galactic sphere. There's the glyph unknown shining blue upon it. ** Touch the glyph - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) ** Throw platinum - (Nothing) ** Leave - * A weird crystal ship just appeared from nowhere. It blinks, emits noises in my ship and even tries to probe my mind. It sends me a sort of mental request. I see two spheres linked together, and each sphere has 8 small satellites. What does it want? ** Give fuel - (Lose 20 Fuel) ** Give oxygen - (Lose 20 Oxygen, Learn 1 Technology) ** Leave - * A simple cubic space station made of white plastic, drifting by. As I get closer my sensors detect a very powerful radioactive source, which could be deadly. Should I explore it anyway? ** Explore - (Gain 5 Platinum (Pt), Gain 5 Thorium (Th), Gain 5 Gold (Au), Gain 5 Copper (Cu), Gain 20 Iron (Fe), Damage 1 Technology) ** Leave - (Nothing) ** Activate the supraconductor protection shield - (Gain 10 Platinum (Pt), Gain 10 Cobalt (Co), Gain 10 Thorium (Th), Gain 10 Gold (Au), Gain 10 Copper (Cu), Gain 20 Iron (Fe)) * It's just an piece of an alien ship drifting in space. There's almost nothing left, but I explore it anyway. There's this weird module though, half broken, that I could take with me. It's linked to a screen located under an empty container. This screen displays the following words: unknown unknown. What should I do? ** Take the module - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Put iron into the container - (Lose 1 Iron (Fe), Gain 100 Hull, Learn 1 Word) ** Leave - * There was a cute purple cloud, well, it was cute from afar. Now it's horrible highly ionized, it just fried my space folder. It's dense and it spreads in all directions. What should I do? ** Push the propulsion to the max - (Damage 4 Technologies) ** Turn everything off - (Lose 20 Oxygen, Damage 1 Technology) ** Activate Cryonics - (Damage 1 Technology) * On a low orbit close to the star I see a kind of... let's say a space shipyard. There must be some useful things over there, but is it worth the risk? ** Ignore - Nothing ** Board it - (Lose 3-15 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) ** Use the Thermal Resonance Protection - (learn 1 or 2 technologies) * A compelling black current coats my ship, some kind of dark fog, nearly invisible. Is it the mysterious black matter out scientists keep looking for in space? Sucked in the magnetic field, it spirals down towards the star of the system. I'm caught in the black flow! ** Set the reactors to max power - (Lose 20 Fuel) ** Go with the flow - (Lose 4 Hull, Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) ** Activate the Solar Sails - (Nothing) * My sensors reveals a large metallic object, drifting in space. I change my course to get closer to it. It's the remains of a spaceship built by an unknown civilization. Who are the ingenious minds who could undertake such colossal work? ** Ignore - ** Explore - (Lose 3 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) * All of a sudden, all my tools and the buckles of my suit get stuck against the wall. Through the observation bay, I can see a small, pitch-black asteroid ** Leave - ** Mine it - (Lose 10 Fuel, Gain 20 Iron (Fe)) ** Use the Geo Scan - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω)) * There's a big cube. A big, metallic floating cube. In the middle of the cube, an opening. Square. With there alien words: GIVE LIFE STAR IRON. The opening shines with a bright yellow glow, not unlike some infernal furnace. ** Enter - (Gain 100 Hull) ** Leave - * A planet orbits here. Something the size of a planet, at least. Because the huge structure is made of two pyramids attached by their base, a colossal shape drifting in the cosmos... As I approach, I understand that the wandering asteroids and a couple of destroyed ship hulls are pulled in by a mysterious force. ** Ignore - (Nothing) ** Approach - (Lose ~20 Cargo) ** Send the Ultraprobe - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω)) * What is... my space folder threw me here, in the right star-system, but at the heart of a minefield! I am pretty sure that the red balls floating around are mines, for I just saw two of them hitting each other and exploding! The mines beacon this message GIVE DEATH JUDGES/ARCHITECTS. What should I do? ** Jump to another system - ** Fly through the mines - (Lose 30 Hull) ** Activate Shield - (Nothing) * On this planet without an atmosphere, there's a huge ship half buried in the ground. I go out exploring under the stars in absolute silence. I enter through a large crack Everything in here seems broken. I see the stars through the broken hull. I see- oh wow, there's a big asteroid field about to crash on the planet! I don't have much time! ** Explore the Bow - (Lose 3 Hull) ** Explore the Stern - (Lose random Hull (2~15), Learn 1 Technology) ** Go away at once! - ** Use the Geo Scan - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω), Learn 1 Technology) * It's hard to believe but there is a huge black 'river' along the side of this star-system. Is it made of this mysterious black matter that scientists of the Earth did look for in space for so long? Its dark flow seems compelling, dragging along with it hydrogen, asteroids, moons and even entire planets! I am quite tempted to explore, but is it reasonable? ** Dive into the dark flow - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) ** Fly away. - * As soon as my ship gets in this star system, ten huge trails of flame come lick my hull and bounce on it. Comets! A comet field orbits here at great speeds, tearing the darkness of the cosmos with its shiny blue and gold hues, fluttering under gravitational waves. ** Try to catch them - (Lose 10 Fuel, Gain 2 Iron (Fe), Gain 10 Oxygen) ** Ignore - ** Mine Comets - (Lose 10 Fuel, Gain 3 Thorium (Th), Gain 25 Oxygen) ** Activate Ultraprobe - (Gain 3 Hafnium, Gain 3 Thorium, Gain 50 Oxygen) *Hidden in the shadows of an asteroid belt, I see something frightening. Small asymetrical ships the size of the Nomad dive like a horde upon a larger vessel and pierce it with rock torpedoes. The predator ships dot their prey with explosions and them take some distance. From here, I could explore the dying ship, but the others could see me. ** Board the ship - (Lose 2 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) ** Leave - ** Use the Ansible - (Learn 2 Technologies) * There's a strange planet here: a gas giant shining from the inside, like a mini-sun. From my orbit, I can't see anything but light. What could it be? ** Ignore - ** Launch Probe - (Gain 10 Cobalt) ** Land - (Lose 2-15 Hull) * I can't believe my eyes! There's something here that disproves all known scientific theories: a naked singularity! Space and time bend together endlessly like in a black hole, but the phenomenon is visible from the outside and it opens like a big bright tunnel. I could dive into it and emerge back far away... but would it be wise? ** Dive! - (Moves ship to new star system instead of original destination) ** Leave - ** Use the Ultraprobe - (Gain 1 Omega (Ω)) * I come upon a small icy moon with n atmosphere. There's more to it, however... I feel like the moon is calling me. I land safely on the cold, white surface. The ground is covered with soft, virgin-white grass. There is no hill, everything is flat. There's no life either. Or rather, I don't see any life. Maybe it's here, but invisible. ** Leave - ** Explore - (Gain 10 Oxygen) ** Drill - (Damage Drill) * I let my eyes wander on my ship - and freak out! There's something WEIRD here. A mechanical centipede, inside the ship, is looking at ME! Then it goes wandering on the ship! It... sniffs?! the modules I built here and begins to remove, quite deftly, some components of the ship! ** Throw it away - (Lose ~3 Hull) ** Let it be - (Damage 2 Technologies, Learn 1 Technology) ** Ω Feed with Omega - (Learn 2 Technology) * What a surprise! Orbiting around the star is a strange little device, small as a satellite, opening like a golden flower, facing the fires of the sun. The sails, that absorb the energy of the sun, are made of gold. It looks inactive, but I am still far away from it. ** Go away - ** Take the gold - (Gain 5 Gold) ** Study the device - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Use Interferometer - (Learn 1 Technology) * There is something very unusual with the star of this system: it looks like it has a core... A dark core under the solar flares and fiery fires. Stranger even, in the ecliptic plane, a large dark opening leads to the inside of the sun. This looks like once-in-a-lifetime adventure, but one that can bring you to your death. ** Take some distance - (Nothing) ** Go through the opening - (Lose 10-30 Hull, Gain 10 Oxygen, 20 Helium, 5 Thorium) ** Activate the Interferometer - (Nothing) * A planet split in two because of an ecological disaster, or maybe something worse. A huge spherical ship, hollow, orbits the lost world. On it's hull I can read the words: FEAR JUDGES/ARCHITECTS. What should I do? ** Ignore - ** Explore the ship - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Activate the ansible - (Learn 1 Word) * I am no more in space. I am in some large luminous place. My sensors don't tell me anything. I don't understand what is happening. Then, just before me, in space, I see a black disk floating. Then it fades away, and I see the number 3, then 5, 7, 11. Then nothing, as if something waited for an answer. ** Answer 15, 19 and 23 - (Gain 15 Hull, Gain 15 Fuel, Gain 15 Oxygen) ** Answer 13, 17 and 19 - (Gain 10 Hull, Gain 10 Fuel, Gain 10 Oxygen) ** Wait and see - * A funny little probe with two streamlined wings flies around my ship. The words JUDGES/ARCHITECTS is written on it. It's black and round. It stops before my ship and blinks. I feel... scanned. ** Go out and dismantle it - (Lose 3 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) ** Wait - ** Leave - * Damnation! The Space Folder seems to be broken... it just won't stop! I'm trapped in a one-dimensional place where my ship sides between two stars. Just in front of me, I see a blinking spot of light... But what now? ** Break Space Folder - (Destroy Space Folder) ** Wait and See - (Lose 60 Fuel) ** Beam Light - (Nothing) ** Activate the Subspace Reactor - (Nothing) * Am I dreaming? I believe I see, at the heart of an asteroid field, a light pulsing gently. A hidden station? The field is quite dense, progressing in here with my ship is a real risk. I could go in alone with my suit, but it's not any less dangerous. ** (Oxygen IMG) Go there in the space suit (Lose 1 Oxygen) ** Go there with the ship - (Lose 3 Hull) ** Give up - * The starfield seemed odd, and when my engines went off suddenly I knew there was a problem. I am in a big cloud, liquid and transparent. I analyze it: it's the alcohol! Ethyl formiate - an alcohol that tastes like rum. I fill some sample tubes with it wondering how I will get out of this situation... ** Turn engines back on - (Lose 40 Hull) ** Jettison some cargo - (Lose random amount of raw material)(I have lost 20 O and 5 He) ** Activate the Solar Sails - (Nothing) * A small 'thing' comes crashing on the observation bay. Quickly, it spreads on the whole surface... a purple and blue thing, growing very fast, looking like a plant! It absorbs the heat of the ship and it's getting very cold in here! I put on my space suit to fight the cold and consider my options. ** Fly towards the star - (Lose 5 fuel, Lose 1-? Hull) ** Go out in space to kill it - (Lose 1-7 Hull) ** Use the Void Projector - (Nothing) * Something Flies close to me very Fast, like a golden shooting star in the void. Is it a ship? A creature From space? Something that will try to kill me, again? Well, iF I want to catch up with it, I'll have to push my reactors to the max. ** Try to catch it - (Lose 20 Fuel, Learn 1 Technology) ** Let it go - ** Activate the ultraprobe - learn solar sails * This is a small rogue planet of an unusual color, light brown. I thought it was made of a rare material, or even maybe that it was some kind of giant ship. I got closer, then landed. Probing gave nothing, so I put my space suit on and went out My feet got stuck on the ground! The rock is made of carbon and water... and under the action of the nearby star, the planet was cooked into caramel! I cut off a big piece for late... but my ship is already sinking! I go back on board, smearing caramel everywhere. I need to act urgently, otherwise my ship will be swallowed in by the plane! ** Wait aNd See - (Nothing) ** Take off at full power! - (Lose 10 Fuel, Lose 15 Hull) * It's a cube. Floating in space. It really looks like the floating cube of the space station that saved me at the beginning of my adventure. But, there's just the cube here, and the cube looks dead. The words STAR IRON TECHNOLOGY are written on it. What should I do? ** Touch it - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Leave - * In the Oort Belt of this star system is a weird construction, a round frame resolving a silver vortex, slowly spinning on itself. I feel the words "Judge Architect" resonate in my mind, and I have no clue as to what it means. What should I do? ** Go away - ** Cross the vortex - (Forget 1 Technology, Learn 1 Technology) ** Gather Resources - (Gain 5 Iron (Fe)) ** Use supraconductor protection - (Learn 2 Technologies) * There's a ship here, slowly falling into pieces. Flames and lightning run over and into its structure. I put on my space suit and start exploring. Inside, everything is broken, useless. Computers have been burnt by some energy blast... A kind of big amoeba approaches slowly... weakly. It buzzes in my radio com: JUDGES/ARCHITECTS GIVE DEATH ME. YOU GIVE DEATH JUDGES/ARCHITECTS. ** Approve - (Learn 1 Technology) ** Refuse - ** Say nothing - * I suddenly find myself in front of a planet in the throes of chaos. The ground is shaking and cracking in large holes that can be seen from space! The inhabitants flee in all directions in thousands of spaceships. I feel tiny and ignored before the gigantic disaster happening here! ** Leave - ** Land - (Gain 100 Oxygen, Lose 12-50 Hull, Learn 1 Technology) * A celestial body orbits slowly; it is so strange a thing that I find it hard to understand its shape, as if blind spots covered it. It spins and dances like a wild animal, and I feel like vulnerable prey. ** Flee - I fly away at maximum speed to outrun the thing but it follows me without any visible effort. I give up the chase, and it disappears. Weird... (Lose 15 fuel) ** Wait - I decide to wait and see. After a few minutes of dancing, much to my disappointment, the thing disappears. what could it have been (nothing) * I woke up with a big purple mantis on my nose. I banged my head against the ground, screamed in fear and pain, and I told myself - what a great day! Then I looked for the beast everywhere. There it was, under the ship computers. And what do I see? A whole colony, counting a dozen of these pests! Pests that eat metal! What the hell?! Aren't cosmic rays and black holes enough?! Well, what am I going to do with them? ** Use a soldering iron - (Lose 1 Technology) ** Use liquid oxygen - It's super Effective! (Lose 1 Oxygen) *I have discovered a station orbiting dangerously close to the sun. It is very old, but full of advanced technologies. Looks like its prime purpose is to extract energy from the star. The stations hangars are spacious, the atmosphere is rich in carbon dioxide, but poor in oxygen. So, if I want to explore, I'll have to carry an oxygen bottle with me. Large polished mirrors are floating around, held by invisible supports. They concentrate solar energy, directing it to a strange mechanism blinking with word, word and word indicators. The last symbol flashes blue, then in green. (Lose some oxygen.) **Break the mechanism (+1 omega, -20 hull) **Examine the machine - Nothing happens. **Load hydrogen H - Nothing happens. **Load carbon - ? *This rocky planet has only one side exposed to the sun, thus giving birth to the strangest life forms. While in orbit, I saw a continent of green and blue grass. I start descending slowly, near a hill that might contain useful resources. I land. There is oxygen in the atmosphere, not much, but I still activate the pumps. I go outside, the air is rare but the pressure is high. I make several steps on the grass. It moves. Oh. I realize this "grass" is actually millions of tiny creatures trying to escape my steps. With my ship and my boots here, I must have already destroyed millions of them! Well... if I want to get to the mineral deposits I noticed earlier, I must advance further. **Return to the ship and leave **Move on to gather minerals - (Gain 5 Platinum, 3 Hafnium) *The stars in this system seem to move on their own. But no... It's my ship that's moving! How is that possible? After a quick scan, I discover that the main star of this system is abnormally dense; it creates massive, potentially deadly gravitational waves. **Flee (-20 fuel) **Wait and see (-40 hull) *Good news! Well, sort of... A "cube" station drifts nearby. Its eccentric orbit will soon take it outside this solar system. It is in a sorry state... I approach it and see that something must have smashed into it, completely depriving it of energy. This Cube is not working. But then again, when else will I get the chance to rummage through (a) completely dead Cube? I'm certain that there are a lot of useful things here. **Plug in a computer (Learn three (3) Alien words) **Break it open (?) *My electromagnetic sensors have gone crazy... I got a message From an object close to the star... Well, sort of - characters and words are beyond my recognition... I can't understand a thing, But When I approach the star, I realize the full scale of this tragedy; the station lost its orbit and is about to fall into burning sun. It will only take a few days for the sun to completely devour it. I see no way out... Hmm... What shall i do? **Put the station into a new orbit ( Gain Technology (possibly: Ultraprobe) **Abandon it (?) **Push the station towards the star (+5 Iron, +5 Tungsten, +5 Platinum) *On a planet moving along an eccentric orbit through the Oort cloud, I discovered a... Yep, that's a building. It dates back to the time when this planet was closer to the star. I landed. The atmosphere is rare, but I can safely leave the ship with only a breathing mask on my face. The building is actually a pyramidal temple with sculptures resembling worms, or intestines... In its only room, rather spacious, I find an enormous chalice full of some violet- blue liquid. **Drink the liquid (nothing) **Spray some liquid over the ship's hull (?) **Do nothing (?) *I have surveyed the discovered system and noticed a small moon, looking suspiciously dull at first glance. In fact it's all about its terrain. How extraordinary... I reposition my ship a bit closer and realize that the moon is all shining. And i see... But how? That's impossible! There is a human face on the moon. And this face... Is mine. The words appear beneath it: (in Alien) YOU ASCEND **Agree (nothing) **Disagree (?) **Activate the drill (?) *Enormous aurora borealis enwraps the systems like a belt. And... it sings! There is something strange and hypnotising about this song. I fall under its control. I turn my ship towards the aurora and start the engines... MY hands are out of control! What's coming next?.. **Let go (Bad. You lose various resources in small amounts) **Get hurt (-5 fuel)